Providing communication device identification information or identifiers, such as a telephone number, to another individual can be a tedious effort that is prone to error. The recipient of the information often attempts to insert both the telephone number and the name corresponding to the communication device into an address book stored on his or her communication device, which can require accurate data entry of a number of characters. Individuals entering erroneous device identifier data can be exacerbated when the information exchange is being done in a hurry, such as when individuals need to meet somewhere at an impending time.
Individuals often desire that their communication device identification information, or such information in their possession for other individuals, be provided to only selected recipients. Address book sharing amongst communication devices can allow for proliferation of the identification information to various individuals without any knowledge by the owners of the communication devices associated with the identification information.